“Cloud computing” services provide shared resources, software, and information to computers and other devices upon request. In cloud computing environments, software can be accessible over the Internet rather than installed locally on in-house computer systems. Cloud computing typically involves over-the-Internet provision of dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources. Technological details can be abstracted from the users, who no longer have need for expertise in, or control over, the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them.
Database resources, including a network feed, can be provided in a cloud computing context. However, using conventional database management techniques, it is difficult to view and track the activity of other users of the network feed. For example, a particular user, such as a salesperson, may post information that is important to the user's boss. However, because the user's boss follows many users, the particular user's information may not be seen as new information when it is added to the boss's network feed. To ensure the data is seen by the boss, the user can create a report about what the user has done and send it to the boss, but such reports may be inefficient, not timely, and incomplete. Also, it may be difficult to identify other users who might benefit from the information in the report.